The Family Reunion
by cjeddie
Summary: What happens at the FamilyFriends Reunion when Gohan's Friends come to.Well They may be in for a few surprises, especially Videl will possibly mutate into a full blown GV and now it advances onto a Highschool GV with a difference.
1. Preperations

This is a G/V sort of since Videl is doesn't know his secrets, Not to much 1-on-1s romance with Videl I'm not sure how to classify this, anyone who knows, tell me in a review please. 

AN:/ This is a Oneshot of part of the next Chapter of Unanted Attention (Sorry to anyone reading that, i've not been able to write much on that for ages)  
Well my idea to get me past my writers block is to make a bunch of small stories like this one and tie them alltogether when i've finished. (Beginings and endings will change in the long run)

Basic Outline

Gohan is 17/18 not sure still cause of the year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber The Time for a Family Reunion has, as the Z Warriors come together once again who will be there? Well at least it'll be educational for Gohan's friends.

Lime is in this but is playin matchmaker(in her own way) just like Erasa(sp?)

Disclaimer : The Usual/ Nothin but the stories are my own.

---Day of the Reunion---

It was a yet another typical morning for the Son family in the 439 Mountain Area, everyone was fast asleep except for one pint-size Demi-  
Saiyan.

5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..

"BIG BROTHEEEER, WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP" yelled a 7 year old Goten as he bounced up and down on his brothers chest.

"ARGHHH!" "I'M UP GET OFF GOTEN!", yelled a very annoyed Gohan.

"MUM, SAYS ITS BREAKFAST!", yelled as usual a hyperactive Goten "ooOh and your gonna be late", Goten added quietly.

"WWHHHAAATTTT!", screamed a now frantic Gohan as he lept from bed to get a shower and dressed for breakfast.

Of course all this was completed in minutes due to his super-speed.

2 3/4 minutes later he fazed into his Chair at the dinner Table and instantly began devouring his breakfast, while Goten not hearing him leave his room stood waiting by his bedroom door.

CLANK!

"OW OW OW OW OW! what was that for Mom."

"YOU NO BETTER THAN TO START EATING WITHOUT YOUR BROTHER", yelled a very angry ChiChi standing behind him with the Legendary Frying Pan of DOOM.

"But mom i'm gonna be late for school", replied Gohan in a very quick quiet voice.

"Erm, Gohan... Its Saturday", she replied calmly.

"Then what am I gunna be late for?" questioned Gohan, now thoroughly confused.

"You promised Bulma you would help with the preperations for tonights reunion"  
stated Chichi.

"Oh YEah! The Reunion! I better get over there then" shouted Gohan excitedly.

Meanwhile, Goten had sat down at the table and started eating, Gohan quickly dug into his own food, as Chichi went about clearing the table of the already mounting plates, now empty of food.

As soon as he finished he shouted his Goodbyes to his Mum and Brother before running out the door and taking flight for West City.

---15 Minutes Later---

As he approached half-way, he suddenly remembered 'CRAP! I forgot Bulma wants me to collect her that cake from Satan City'. He stopped and turned to face where he thought Satan City was, and in a quick burst of his Ki sped off to Satan City Mall.

---3 Minutes Later---

Gohan quickly approached the smaller building in the outskirts of Satan City.

'I better land and run from here' he decided

Descending quickly he landed a good 2 miles from the Mall.

He hastily broke into a run through the many streets to get to the Mall on time.

As he approached the Mall's large entrance and the large swarm of shoppers came into sight something caught his attention, Lime with Erasa dragging Videl and Sharpner into a large clothes store, and from the scowl on Videl's face she wasn't too pleased about going in there.

He decided to try and sneak past, and get away from them to go get the cake.

'I Really don't have time to talk' he reasoned as he walked back through the crowd of shoppers in the direction of the cake stall.

As he walked through the door to the Cake Boutique the smell of freshly baked Cake became uncomfortably apparent to Gohan. He quickly made his way over to the counter.

"May I help you Sir" asked the Baker politely.

"Yes please, I'm hear to pick up the cake for Bulma Briefs" replied Gohan.

"Ah, yes of course, she phoned us yesterday and said you would pick them up Mr Son"

With that the Baker quickly walked to the back of the store, and when he returned was carrying a large 2ft high, 3ft wide Cake box.

Gohan was however to pre-occupied with the other cakes in the store to notice the Baker's return, and was (thanks to his Saiyan Genes) now starving. The Cakes weren't helping either since the smell was making his mouth water. Only snapping to attention when the the Baker shouted him.

"-ir, MR SON!, here is your cake. Its already paid for so send our Thanks to Mrs Briefs"

"Oh Thankyou, bye then" replied Gohan as he picked up the cake

"Goodbye" replied the Baker as Gohan walked outside.

'Awww, now i'm hungry' thought Gohan, so he quickly made his way down to the food court.

---///---

(3 Pizzas, 2 Burgers & 4 Large Fries Later)

As he finished his food and looked around he noticed the shocked and disgusted faces of his fellow customers.

'Ooops, better get goin' he thought as he blushed Crimson at the attention.

He quickly picked up the Cake and walked off before anyone started asking questions about how he could eat that much.

'At least I was still mostly full from Breakfast' he pointed out.

However, deep in thought he failed to notice the approach of his four friends heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey Nerd Boy!" greeted Sharpner mockingly

"Hi Gohan!"s quickly followed from the other three

"Oh Hi Guys" replied Gohan, while mentally slaping himself for letting them find him.

"Who's the cake for?" asked Videl

"Oh I picked it up for a Family Reunion" answered Gohan

"Can we come?" blurted Erasa

"Erasa! Gohan said it was a F-A-M-I-L-Y Reunion" scolded Videl

"Yeah but I'm Shore they won't mind, Guys" replied Gohan

'Might as well let them come as long as they stay away from Vegeta.' he reasoned with himself, not seeing any problems with it.

"So where/when is it Gohan?" questioned Lime

"Oh its in West City today, about 4 o'clock." replied Gohan "I know, how about i meet you outside Capsule Corporation at 4, that should be easy enough to find." he continued.

"OK" they all replied.

"Seeya tonight then Guys" he said as he made his way out of the Mall.

"K Bye" they replied, walking away

"I wonder where the Reunion is? A Restaraunt Maybe?" asked Videl to the others.

"Well at least we know its near Capsule Corporation, maybe we'll see THE BULMA BRIEFS through the Gate while we wait!" suggested an Excited Erasa

"Well I've never seen Capsule Corporation except in pictures, Lets take some Binoculars so we can have a closer look while were waiting." suggested Videl

"Well you three can, I'm not risking it, Mr Briefs is said to be one of the most feared men on the Planet" stated Sharpner with a slight edge to his voice

---Meanwhile---

When Gohan reached the City's edge he jumped into the sky, at around 6000ft he flared his Ki and flew off in the direction of Capsule Corporation Cake box in hand.

---20 Minutes Later(about 11:30am)---

Gohan landed in the Garden just outside the Residential Area's Backdoor. As he walked up ready to knock the sliding door opened and out ran an 8 year old slightly panicked Trunks.

"Hey Gohan, wanna play!" he shouted, while jumping up and down.

"Maybe later Trunks, Wheres your Mom i've just picked up this cake for her" replied Gohan

"Cool, well she's just in her Lab, Well seeya in a bit then!" responded Trunks as he ran further past Gohan where he jumped into the sky and flew quickly of into the distance.

He quickly entered through the door into a kitchen area, closing the door behind him, and placed the Cake on one of the Kitchen Units.

As he made his way through the Corridors he stumbled upon a very pissed looking Vegeta.

"Kaka-Brat where the hell's the Brat!" growled Vegeta

Gohan realising the reason Trunks was in such a hurry decided to have some fun.

"Why, what'd he do this time?" enquired Gohan a smirk now gracing his features

"None of your buisness Kaka-Brat, so where the Hell is he?!!" shouted Vegeta

"Well from what I just saw, he's probably near my house by now" smirked Gohan

As Vegeta charged off down the corridors, Gohan couldn't help but feel sorry for Trunks cause when Vegeta found him it wasn't gonna be pretty.

(Probably shouldn't end it here but if i don't i never will, sorry)

---END CHAPTER---

Well next Chapter will be up in a few days, so I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to Flame(Constructively) cause i know this is anything but perfect And of course PLEASE REVIEW,

Plus I've improved the Grammar and Spelling a bit, Yay!

Thanks.


	2. Final Preps and Meeting Up

" " Talking ' ' Thinking + Divine Communication (Prayers, etc) 

---Final Preparations and Meeting up---

Videl's Jet-Copter has been altered to the Van type seen during the Cell Saga just slightly smaller), since I liked it and it suits the story better.

"Hi Bulma" shouted Gohan as he entered the Lab.

"Oh Hi Gohan, just come and have a look at this, its my new prototype of the KCU"  
responded Bulma from her Workbench, as she noted his presence.

"Cool so this is the Ki-Conversion-Unit you mentioned" said Gohan excitedly as he walked up beside her.

"Yep, I'm Planning on installing them in the GR to harness some of the Energy you Saiyans radiate while sparring, I was hoping it would help take the strain of powering the internal shielding of the GR off the Power Generators, since were having some problems, running out certain experiments when Vegeta Trains." lectured Bulma.

"So when're you installing Bulma?" asked Gohan as he inspected the football sized device

"Probably next week" she replied "But anyway I'll need some help with..." started Bulma

And for the next 2-3 hours Gohan helped out Bulma with the main preparations for the Family Reunion, from food/Drinks to keeping Trunks Busy (When he turned up about 1pm seeking protection).

---Meanwhile at Videl's (Still around 12:00ish)---

The Quartet of Friends had just finished shopping and arrived at the Family Mansion.

"So, what are you going to wear?" asked Erasa to Everyone as they entered one of the Lounge Areas.

"Not sure, but i'm only going in Smart-Casual replied Videl" as she slumped into one of the large Armchairs dotted around the room, with Erasa and the others taking a seat near to her.

"Hey we better get ready, it'll take a couple of hours to get to West City from here,  
and its already about 12pm" stated Videl

"Oh Yeah, well I'm going to go home and get changed then, how about we meet back here in a couple of hours" suggested Erasa.

"Ok then, Bye!"

Her friends quickly excused themselves and headed to their respective homes to get ready for the Reunion quite excited to have a chance to meet Gohan's family, since he usually refused to talk about them.

'I should get ready myself' Videl suggested to herself, so she headed for a shower.

-/-/-/-

As she exited the shower she started wondering what she should wear, since she knew she couldn't wear her usual baggy getup.

As she picked through her wardrobe she continued to wonder where they could possibly be going later.

She decided that she would be wearing a normal size pale yellow t-shirt and some nice fitting jeans (AN: good imagination needed, also suggest some better clothes please :S)

'I hope Gohan doesn't mind me dressing so Casual?' wondered Videl as she finished dressing, she then spent the next hour sorting out her hair and some very basic make-up

'Well at least we get to see Capsule Corporation while we meet Gohan, I don't think i've ever been before?' she thought

As the time came to leave, she picked up her Jet-Copter (Van) Capsule and headed downstairs to meet the others.

At the Bottom of the stairs she ran straight into her father Hercule Satan,

"Hey Dad i'm going out tonight" she stated as she hurried past him.

"WHERE!" he shouted after but she was already gone, 'Oh well, I guess shes old enough to look after herself, she is MY daughter after all' he reasoned with himself.

-/-/

As Videl ran out the front door she quickly spotted Sharpner, Erasa and Lime standing near the front gate.

"Hey guys" she shouted running up to them.

"Hi" they all repied, Videl then de-capsulated her Jet-Copter, they all quickly got in as Videl took off and gained altitude.

"So how longs it gunna take to get there?" asked Sharpner

"Should be a couple of hours" replied Videl as she engaged the main engines and the Jet-  
Copter lurched forwards gaining speed.

"Next Stop West City!" shouted Videl, a little excited, as the Jet-Copter and its 4 passengers left Satan City behind them.

---Meanwhile at Bulma's---

Gohan had just finished setting up the picnic tables outside on the patio and collected the food for tonight from various Groceries around West City, though the most of the food was to be delivered 20 minutes before it was time to eat as there was way to much food needed than Bulma or even Chichi could prepare.

He spent the next 25 minutes playing hide and seek with Trunks which proved to be quite interesting since Trunks had managed to hide his Ki when he stopped moving, but Gohan could sense him every time he moved from one hiding place to another.

Gohan also taught Trunks a little Ki trick that had him literally bouncing of the walls with excitement when he was taught how to create a 'Ki-Dust ball' which consisted of a very weak Ki bubble filled with static enegy that attracted lots of dust from the surrounding air so that the Ki bubble looked solid grey colour. The idea was as Gohan explained to Trunks, that you throw the ball at someone and if it hits them they get covered in dust and because of the static energy in the ball it makes the all the Victim's hair stand on end.

When Trunks had fully mastered the 'Ki-Dust ball' Gohan noticed it was getting on for about 3pm, 'Crap! I better get changed and ready for the Reunion' he realised, so he quickly said "Goodbye" to Trunks and headed to one of the spare bedrooms.

As he reached one of the smaller rooms he let himself into the small modernly decorated bedroom. He quickly de-capsulated his Blue Gi and changed into it.  
Tieing the Red Belt to the Gi he checked his appearance in the mirror before heading to Bulma in the main Living Room area.

--//--

"Hi, anything else need doing?" he asked as he entered the spacious Living Room to find Bulma sat on one of the chairs having a quick breather from all the preparations.

"Nope its all done finally" she replied "and only half an hour till it starts" she added

Suddenly a revelation hit him 'CRAP CRAP CRAP, I didn't ask if Videl and the others could come and they'll already be on their way!!', Bulma noting the intense look of concern cross Gohan's face asked, "Whats wrong Gohan?" while getting a bit worried.

"Uh Well... I kinda already...told some friends they could come to the Reunion today if thats ok." he asked a little sheepishly.

"Well of course they can, its not often you bring friends round and i'm sure Chichi would love to meet them." she replied, relieved it was nothing serious, Gohan however was feeling really relieved.

All of a sudden he remembered he had forgot to invite someone

Kami help me..Hi Dende, do you think you could get an hour or two off later as the Family Reunions tonight?+ prayed Gohan.

Oh, Gohan is that you? Of Course I can, its been a while hasn't it?+ replied Dende

Yeah, oh and do you think you can tell Piccolo for me as well, and tell him if he's not there then I'll tell Goten where he lives.+ said Gohan

That sounds a bit evil but, OK! seeya later Gohan!+ responded Dende as the communication ended.

'Good now I think thats everything' thought Gohan 'Might as well go have some fun while I wait for the others' he reasoned

"Well I'm Gunna go and wait for my friends outside the Gates" he told Bulma as he walked out the door, he quickly walked out of the Main buildings and down the drive to the Gates.  
When he got through the Gates he headed over to the Coffee shop across the road and got a Hot Chocolate, taking a seat by the window so that he would spot them when they arrived.

---17 Mins Later Videl&Co.---

As soon as Videl landed the Jet-Copter they all filed out onto the sidewalk and Videl encapsulated the Jet. "Well were here so lets go Find Gohan" stated Videl taking charge.

"So where are we?" asked a confused Erasa

"Erm, Guys were lost" noted Sharpner as they looked round in confusion

Luckily Lime spotted a sign pointing to Capsule Corporation,  
"Hey Guys, this way!" she said as she pointed towards the correct road.

As they made their way down the correct road, they couldn't help but get excited at the prospects of seeing Capsule Corporation, even if it was from a distance.

As they approached the main Gates they couldn't help but stare in awe at the sheer size of the main dome building, it was HUGE!

"Amazing!" gaped Erasa, "Wow" added Videl, "Its even bigger than Dad's Mansion" she gasped.

"She's loaded" added Sharpner, answered by a punch to the gut from Videl,  
"Owww what was that for?" complained Sharpner, "To show you money isn't everything!" answered Videl harshly.

---Over The Road(Coffee Shop)---

Gohan spotted his friends and watched amused as Videl winded Sharpner with a punch to the Gut.  
He quickly made his way across the road to meet them,

"Hi Guys!" he shouted as he approached,

"Hey Gohan" they replied a little surprised as he came to a stop next to them.

"Good to see you found this place" replied Gohan,

"Yeah, its exciting to think we got to meet here since I've not seen it in person before"  
responded Videl

"Yeah, i don't usually see Capsule Corporation like this" noted Gohan, more to himself than to anyone else, as he peered through the gate.

"So where are we going now Goha-?, WHAT are you doing?!?!" asked Videl as she noticed Gohan opening the unlocked gate and running up the drive,

"Come on Guys, What are you waiting for?" shouted Gohan back to them as he stopped by the front doors.

(Right I'm stopping here, not the best place but tough! )

So Please REVIEW, the next chapter could be up in the next few days or a but later since i've got an exam resit coming up. Oh and if i made any Spelling Errors feel free to flame about them, since I do like to keep my stories error free.

Thanks.


	3. Bulma, Capsule Corp & Awkwardish Talks

Hello Readers, I don't know what to say about this Chapter, I'm think it may be Ok... Not tried the kind of situations that this Chapter entails so if anything needs fixing or doesn't sound right please feel free to tell me, also I may have rushed it a little?. 

----Chp3: Bulma, Capsule Corp and Awkward Talks---

"GOHAN! What are you doing!" yelped Videl silently as she caught up with Gohan, after a crouched sprint to catch up

"Just knocking?" he replied innocently as he rapped his knuckles on the door

"Hey Nerd Boy, Whatta ya think your doing, are you trying to get us arrested" added Sharpner as he caught up as well also crouched

"Hey why are you Guys crouched down?" asked Gohan as he looked over the Gang.

"Why do you think Goha--" started Videl only to be cut off by the door being flung open.

In the doorway stood none other than Bulma Briefs, the Gang sprang to their feet as soon as they saw her.

"Hi, were very sorry to intrude but Nerd Boy ran up the Drive" started Sharpner trying to look and sound cool (and failing miserably).

"Nerd Boy?" repeated Bulma confused, "Oh Gohan your back, well why don't you introduce your friends then?" she added noticing Gohan stood to one side of the door.

3 - 2 - 1 The entire Gangs' Jaws dropped simultaneously.

"W-W-Wha?!?! You know THE Bulma Briefs" stated Videl

Sharpner just stared pathetically and Erasa and Lime stood in awe of the situation.

"Oh yeah, This is Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and Lime" he said as, pointing to each in turn.

"Oh Hi, then" replied Bulma turning back into the house, as Bulma turned into one of the inner corridors Videl and the others who had been standing speechless finally found their voices.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU KNOW THE BULMA BRIEFS!" screamed all for at once making Gohan grimace at the pain in his very sensitive ears.

Bulma hearing the shout as she walked off towards Gravity Room to check on Vegeta, just laughed "Serves you right Gohan, your so naive" shaking her head.

"What do you mean, I've always known her?" asked Gohan cluelessly

"But she owns Capsule Corporation, shes the richest woman in THE World"  
shouted Videl, once again gaining a wince from Gohan.

"Really? Oh yeah, i think she mentioned something like that once"  
replied Gohan, "but i've always known her since I was 4, she knew my Dad"  
he continued as a slightly pained look crossed his face upon mention of his father.

This look didn't go unnoticed by Videl either, 'What could make Gohan look like that' she thought to herself since he always seemed so happy around them.

"Ok, so what now" answered Videl wanting to get off the subject to avoid any further upset to Gohan.

Well lets go in and wait for the rest of the guests to show up" replied Gohan as he walked through the door and headed through to the Living Room.

Videl followed as well as Sharpner, Erasa and Lime after they collected their collective jaws from the floor.

'Well theres some things i still don't know about Gohan' thought Lime to herself as she followed her friends.

Gohan lead his trio of friends into the main Living Area where he launched himself onto one of the 2 large sofas and flicked on the TV with its Remote.

"So Guys what do you want till the others arrive, we should have about 15 minutes" said Gohan, sensing the nearest guest approximately that far away.

"Erm can we have a look around a bit Gohan?" asked Erasa

"Sure as long as you stay away from anything private you should be ok"  
he responded.

"Hey guys you go have a look around, I'll stay here with Gohan." said Videl

"Hey Babe why you staying here with Nerd Brain?" inquired Sharpner rudely.

"None of your Business, Sharpie" replied Erasa grabbing him by the ear and dragging him painfully from the room, while directing a sly wink at Videl that made Videl roll her eyes.

Gohan however noticed the wink and didn't see Videl roll her eyes in response since her back was to him, knowing Gohan as we do, he began to sweat.

'Surely she doesn't think like that about me?' he thought 'Then again it would explain why she always stares at me in class??' he added 'Maybe I can tell her what I feel? But what do I feel?' he wrestled within himself (A/N: Well this could get awkward LOL!).

Meanwhile Videl made her way over to the opposite Sofa to the one Gohan was sitting on and leaned forward to talk.

"Gohan we need to talk." she stated

"Erm... sure Videl" replied Gohan nervously

"Well I know something about you" she stated confidently "and I want you to confirm it" she continued.

'SHE KNOWS!! how can she KNOW I haven't told anyone' he thought frantically.

"W-What ever d-do you mean V-Videl?" asked Gohan meekly.

"You know what I mean, I know your 'secret'!" she accused, "So I want to here you say it yourself" she added.

'Well I guess it can't hurt to admit it if she already knows' he told himself.

"W-Well yes its true" he said.

"Really!" she exclaimed excitedly as she bounced up and down on the sofa.

"Yep its true" he confirmed a slight blush making itself apparent on his face.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about" she told him.

"Really, you mean you don't mind?" he asked as he sunk further into the sofa.

"So you really are Saiyaman!" she yelled in awe.

"WHAT!?!?" he screamed in reply jumping up from the sofa.

"Well I know your Saiyaman" she replied, "What did you think I was talking about?" she asked.

"Oh errrr...Nothing!" he replied hastily as he sat down again.

'Few I'm glad I didn't get any further or I would have said something I would have no doubt regretted' he berated himself, 'Well I suppose i'll have to find some way of explaining Saiyaman then, Half-Alien Super Warrior doesn't sound so good' he continued.

"Ah... Well... I am Saiyaman" he admitted sitting down again.

"But How do you Fly and lift buses and punch through walls and EVERYTHING"  
she asked excitedly, now herself on her feet.

"Woooh! calm down Videl, one thing at a time." he responded motioning with his arms for her to sit down again.

As she sat down he began to answer her questions, "Well, I can do all that because..-"

"OF the suit I made for him" cut in Bulma as she walked in and sat down next to Gohan.

"What!" both said in unison only to look at each other in surprise, as Gohan quickly added "Yeah thats why!" hastily.

"Well may I have a go?" she asked shyly.

"I'm sorry dear the suit is DNA locked so that only Gohan can use it" replied Bulma to help the very worried looking Demi-Saiyan.

She Chuckled inwardly, 'This girl reminds me of Chichi, Gohan's gonna have his hands full, better tell Chichi when she arrives.'

"Ok I better-" Bulma started, to be interrupted by the door bell, "I better go and answer that said Bulma, why don't you go find you friends and take them out into the garden." said Bulma as she walked out of the Living Area.

"Ok lets get going and find the others" said Gohan, finally finding his voice as he got up and headed for the opposite door to the one Bulma just exited.

"Ok" she replied as she quickly caught up to him.

After a couple of minutes of searching the many corridors of Capsule Corp they found Erasa, Sharpner and Lime examining a strange door plastered in Warning  
and No Entry signs.

'Crap, not the GR anything but that' he thought desperately.

"Hey Guys, get away from there!" he shouted, fearing the current occupant would notice them.

The door opened, "CRAP TOO LATE!" he yelled, "RUN!", his friends quickly sprinted to him and Videl and they all ran round the corner just before his 'Highness' exited the room.

'Few that was too close' he though to himself as he led his friends out into the Garden.

(Well its that time again! - Tough its done the next ones coming soon)

So Please remember to review and please tell me what you think of this chapter since I'm not sure if its any good, I found it Awkward to right so I don't know how well it reads as well as Grammar being normally awful, the next Chapter should be done quite soon. So Enjoy!

Thanks


	4. Meetings, Pervs & Challenges

Hey Guys, I forgot some details I probably should have gone into some more detail about when I started this fic. Gohan's friends know Gohan can fight as they've known him for a month and found out he trains, they don't know his true power or any of that stuff they just think hes average because they haven't seen him fight. Though I may just change Chapter 2 to expain away the Gi? (Truth be known I forgot to have them notice it, sorry)

Well This Chapters up early to make up for me getting behind schedule, so Enjoy.

---Chapter 4: Meetings, Pervs & Challenges---

"Hey Gohan" shouted Krillen as Gohan and his friends entered the Garden.

"Hey Krillen! Oh and you to 18!" he greeted enthusiastically back, which got him one of the few true smiles 18 displayed in public that turned to a scowl at Sharpners next comment, "Hey who's the Babe!"

Suffice to say he was floored by Videl a moment later, earning a chuckle from 18 and Krillen.

"Wow, is this your GIRL-Friend Gohan!" teased Krillen, causing Gohan to blush Crimson, "S-She is not my Girlfriend!" replied a blushing Gohan waving his hands protectively in front of himself.

"So anyway how is Marron" he replied after calming himself somewhat.

"Oh shes doing great, shes just inside watching TV" Krillen replied.

As if on queue Marron walked out of the double glass doors into the garden and walked up to 18's feet, who promptly scooped her up and held her.

"Hello Marron" greeted Gohan in an over friendly tone of voice.

"Hello Gu'han" she replied in a cute voice.

'Guess she still can't say my name right' he thought to himself,  
'Oh yeah, I better introduce the Guys' he added.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and Lime" he said pointing them out to Krillen, 18 and Marron.

"Hi" they all said to Krillen, 18 and Marron, receiving a "Hello" in response from Krillen and Marron, and a simple curt nod from 18, Gohan and Krillen quickly started recounting tales that had happened to them since there last meeting (Mostly involving Roshi and his Wife), while the others just listened.

The Door bell rang again, and Bulma excused herself and headed to answer it.

"Well looks like Yamcha has finally arrived" said Gohan to the others as the man himself walked out into the Garden.

"Hey Guys, hows it goin!" he shouted over to them all as he approached.

"Is That THE Yamcha, the Baseball Star?!?!" asked Sharpner his mouth agape.

"Who?" asked Videl, Erasa and Lime noticing Sharpners reaction.

"What do you mean who, thats THE Desert Bandit Yamcha, he has a perfect hit record in his entire Career, he also competed in the several Martial Arts Tournaments and always went out in the last 8." Sharpner lectured.

"Wow he sounds AMazing!" exclaimed Videl after the magic words Martial Arts were mentioned.

"He must be really strong, then cause he must of gone up against Goku and King Piccolo cause he hasn't entered since they cancelled the Martial Arts Tournaments"  
added Erasa startling her friends with her sudden burst of intellect.

...Silence...

"WHAT, I had to look up Son Goku for a History Test!" she yelled in her defense.

Getting over their initial shock the inevitable question arose,

"How come Gohan knows 2 of the most famous people on the Planet?" to which not one of Gohan's friends could answer.

Meanwhile Gohan and Yamha were deep in conversation, and Gohan was just explaining the Baseball incident from his first day of school.

"You didn't, 35ft in the Air!" exclaimed Yamcha near hysterics

"Well hows was I suppose to know they can't jump higher than about 4ft" Gohan mock pouted.

"Well I suppose thats what you get for being a part-Saiyan in a 'normal' high school"  
replied Yamcha chuckling.

"I suppose" laughed Gohan.

Luckily for Gohan his friends weren't listening in on him right now and were deep in conversation trying to comprehend the changes in Gohan's personality.

"He seems so much more confident" noted Erasa

"Yeah, whats up with Nerd Boy?" asked Sharpner

"What do you mean, He's always been like this?" replied Lime

"Always?" asked Videl who was starting to like the new 'confident' Gohan

'I always wondered if he was at home' wondered Videl to herself 'At least hes not a complete Dork all the time' she added starting to warm up to Gohan's personality change.

"Well we've been friends since a week before the Cell Games, and he was always like that." she answered.

"Really, cause he was always so shy around us?" mentioned Erasa.

(Gohan was at school for about a month before Lime started)

"Well he was always naive, and a little shy but this is how he normally is"  
she said to the others.

"Well I like it" decided Erasa.

By now both Tien and Chauotzu(sp?) had turned up and had joined in the conversation between Gohan and Yamcha.

Gohan noticing his friends standing alone in one corner of the garden slipped out the conversation and approached the gang.

"How're are you all doing?" he asked with a happy grin on his face.

"Fine" responded the Gang who, truthfully were feeling slightly intimidated by the people at the Reunion.

"Are you sure guys, I could introduce you all if you want, they won't mind, they're pretty interested in meeting you guys to, cause I've never invited anyone to these reunions before." he told them.

"Well Ok" replied Videl who was desperate to talk to a few of these famous faces,  
she recognised most of them from old World Martial Arts Tournament pictures, when they use to use 'tricks' and 'light shows' according to her father.

"HEY GOHAN!!! BIG BROTHER!!!" screamed Goten as he steamrolled over Gohan.

"Oh hey Goten, these are some of my friends" he replied as he got back to his feet holding Goten.

"Hello" greeted Goten politely.

"Oh he's such a cutie" replied Erasa excitedly.

"So this is your Brother" said Videl, then she asked "How old are you Goten?"

"Err... This much" he replied showing 7 fingers to Videl.

"Hey do you like Martial Arts?" asked Videl noticing Goten's Gi.

"Yeah, Goten says I'm one of the best in the world!" beamed Goten proudly, making Gohan a bit nervous, resulting in a Son Grin.

"You sure might be" responded Videl playing along, or so she thought.

"Well Goten why don't you go find Trunks and play for a bit?" suggested Gohan.

"Really OK!" shouted Goten already running for the door.

'Well if hes here then that means Mom is to, wonder if she'll like my friends?' he pondered silently.

"Hello Gohan" greeted Chichi walking over to her son.

"Hi Mom" replied Gohan.

"So who are these friends Bulma told me about?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh this is Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Lime" he repeated pointing them out once again.

"Hello Mrs Son" they all greeted.

"Oh Hello dears, please call me Chichi" she responded.

"So which one's your girlfriend Gohan" she asked with a sly wink.

Gohan instantly changed several shades of Crimson as his friends gawked at her being so blunt "What do you mean, none of them!" he yelped defensively.

Videl oddly felt hurt by that for some reason but quickly shrugged off the statement.

"Well nice meeting you all, but I better go help Bulma with the food" she said excusing herself from the group.

Gohan and the Gang continued to discuss the various people around the Garden and Gohan slowly introduced them all to the various Z Warriors until...

"Yowch!" yelped Videl and Erasa suddenly, as they spun round they found a small bold man with a turtle shell on his back, hands extended to their rear-ends a sly smile on his face, "Hey Girls wanna take a stroll on the Beach?" Videl saw red.

THUMP SMASH SLAP

Everyones attention shifted to the Videl and Master Roshi who was now lying face down on the grass with smashed glasses, a large red hand mark on his cheek and a very painful looking black-eye.

'Oh no, what have I done, they're all going to hate me now' she panicked.

Gohan quickly arrived at her side and to her utter surprise instead of scolding her,  
he asked "What did that old pervert do?".

"He groped me and Erasa" she replied

"Looks like he deserved it, guess he didn't realise you were a Martial Artist, I think hes only had a worse beating off my Mom" he chuckled, while everyone else watching just shrugged and went on with their own conversations.

"Sorry Guys, I didn't realise he had arrived yet or I would of warned you all" he apologised to the Girls.

"Its Ok Gohan you didn't know" answered Erasa for them all.

Gohan then began to recite some of the stories of the 'perverted tales of Master Roshi'  
to a few grimaces, a couple of winces and a lot of laughter.

"KAKABRAT! Over here now!" shouted a loud gruff voice belonging to the one and only Vegeta.

Vegeta's arrival didn't go unnoticed as everyone at the party watched the conversation between Gohan and Vegeta, "FIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

"Not Now Vegeta" yelled Gohan casually over his shoulder.

"You will fight me Brat!" he continued.

"In a bit, I'm busy right now" he said turning to face Vegeta.

"Oh so your to good to fight now?" he accused as he made his way over to Gohan.

"Nope, Just to good to fight you" he said with a smirk to rival any of Vegeta's.

By now everyone was watching the proceedings very carefully as everyone present was quite aware what would happen if Vegeta was to get pissed off, however Gohan's friends were looking on in utter surprise as they had never EVER seen Gohan look so confident, especially against a man commonly recognised as one of the most dangerous men alive.

"Gohan, maybe you should apologise." suggested Sharpner who just about looked like he had (to be blunt) shat himself.

"What to Vegetable" he responded arrogantly, Videl and Erasa were left gaping at the way Gohan was acting, 'Why is he so confident?" Videl asked herself, 'Wait! He's going to use that suit' she continued.

"So Brat you think you can take ME?" goaded Vegeta confidently as he grabbed Gohan by the neck of his Gi and lifted him clear off the ground, Gohan smirking the whole time.

As Vegeta and Gohan stared down only one thing broke the deadlock.

"FOODS READY!!!"

"We'll finish this later Brat!" grunted Vegeta,

"Agreed!" replied Gohan as Vegeta placed him back on the ground, within seconds Vegeta vanished and Gohan broke into a sprint for the Food, quickly joined by Goten and Trunks.

"Where did he go!?" asked Sharpner and Erasa in alarm.

"Wow, those Saiyans are like bottomless pits" Videl heard one of the Z Warriors utter as they also made their own way over to get some food.

'I Wonder what a Saiyan is?' Videl asked herself, as she joined Erasa, Sharpner and Lime as they also made their way to the Dinner Table.

(Its Done once again, Thats another one stopped, At least I found a good place to stop for once.)

Oh yeah, please Review and tell me if you spot any Grammar errors, also I'm not sure when the next Chapter will be done, it could be a little late, depends how I get on,  
So I put a little extra into this Chapter, Enjoy, Review and Have a good week!

Thanks for Reading. 


	5. Eating, Barfing & Well Uh OH!

Hey Whatta you know, it looks like I got another Chapter done early. Well this is the last one this week and probably the last one for about a week since I'm not that good at writing fight scenes. Hey and all those 'non-reviewers' out there,  
I know I have had over 200 people read past chapter 1 and only 9 reviews so come on if you read then review, just to tell me its ok or I should stop havin a go at you.  
But Enjoy it all the Same!

---Chapter 5: Eating, Barfing & Well Uh OH!

As they sat at the table most of the guests stared in disgust at the eating habits of the Saiyan food frenzy before them, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta were all steaming through the 5 large picnic tables full of food at inredible speed, however this wasn't the reason for the most of the feelings, their table manners were atrocious and food was flying all over the place, mainly because Gohan and Vegeta had forsaken table manners and declared a eating contest to which the looser eats nothing for 3 days.

**bTo a Saiyan this meant WAR!!!**

"Ergh! I thought they couldn't get any worse?!" moaned Bulma in disgust.

"Well boys will be boys" replied Chichi through clenched teeth.

"Where are they putting it all?" asked Videl plainly shocked at the amount of food passing down the collective Saiyans' throats.

"I don't really want to find out" replied Krillen with a chuckle.

"Well Guys you better get started on your own before they finish theirs" stated Bulma to the others, "Otherwise they'll start on ours as well" she added to spell out her point.

Everyone quickly turned back to their own food and began to eat, each hoping that Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks & Goten finished after them.

Luckily they did and after a quick dessert, they returned to their conversations.

However Gohan and Vegeta were stil going, Goten and Trunks had already folded and were thanking Dende they hadn't actually got involved in the bet.

Both Vegeta and Gohan were now struggling to eat anymore as they entered the final stages of the competition.

"You won't win Vegetable-head" scoffed Gohan,

"Yeah right Kakabrat!" retorted Vegeta as he dug in again, not spotting something Gohan slipped onto his plate, a Senzu Bean.

'This should be interesting, if it makes you full what happens when u've already eaten?' Gohan wondered.

Of course Vegeta carried on eating his food till,

"Ohhhhwwww" burst from his lips followed by a very nasty gurgling sound.

Vegeta promptly heaved covering his mouth with his hands to stop himself throwing up, he wouldn't give the Brat the pleasure.

He quickly phazed out from the table, reappearing round a corner of the house, where he couldn't hold it anymore and emptyied his stomach contents all over the floor.

Disturbing Fact #1

Saiyan Digestive Systems operate under high pressure.  
The Stomach contains 7-20x its own Maximum size in food.  
When Ejected it expands again back to normal size

Vegeta's mouth resembelled a fire hose as he sprayed sick everywhere.

Bulma hearing Vegeta's moans walked round the corner followed by a smug Gohan.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!!!" screached Bulma making the two Saiyans present wince.

Gohan however began to laugh at Vegeta's situation.

He was on his hands and knees groaning as a 15ft pool of sick lay at his feet, as well as covering 3 metres up the Capsule Corp wall and a large tree had now been coated in a sickly yellow paste.

"Ewwww, Vegeta whats wrong with you!" continued Bulma now starting to worry for him.

"Don't worry Bulma, thats what you get when you eat a buffet table of food and then eat a Senzu bean" he laughed as he ran back round the corner towards the Reunion.

"I'll get you Brat! I Swear It! I'l-" is all Gohan heard of Vegeta's threats as he quickly headed back to his friends.

"Hey Goten Trunks, Vegeta just threw up!" he shouted to his brother and friend pointing as he ran past, "Make sure to get som pictures!" he added as he carried on by.

"COOOOL, Lets go SEE!" yelled Trunks and Goten in unison as they sprinted off in the direction Gohan pointed.

'Well I wonder howw long it takes for him to hunt me down' he pondered seriously starting to question his decision. 'As long as the others go home before then' he added worryingly.

"Hey Guys, how's it going" said Gohan running over.

"Fine, but Me, Sharpner and Lime have to go soon" said Erasa sadly.

"Why whats up?" asked Gohan.

"Well its 7PM and we need to get home." she said.

"Well Ok but how are you going to get back?" asked Gohan.

"Well Videl was going to take us back" said Erasa.

"Hey, I don't wanna go!" piped up Videl, she was starting to really enjoy herself.

"Well how are we supposed to get bac then?!" questioned Erasa.

"I could see if Bulma will let you stay over here tonight if you want?" suggested Gohan.

"Really! you mean it, that would be SO cool!" yelled Erasa instantly switching moods.

"Wow, this is gunna be pretty interesting isn't it Guys!" Lime said, as she too had never really been here before, she was starting to understand how little she actually knew about Gohan though she still new some things she had to keep quiet about (per Gohan's request).

Gohan quickly headed over to Bulma and his Mom to ask whether he and his friends could stay there overnight.

"Sure you all can Gohan" replied Bulma, "and its fine with me, so go make me some grandchildren" Chichi added, laughing at Gohan's oh so predictable reaction, the fabled 'Crimson Blush'.

"Thanks Bulma, Mom" he said before he ran back to his friends to tell them the good news.

Meanwhile Vegeta had returned to the party and was looking extremely pissed, so much so that all the Z Warriors had slowly edged further and further away form him,  
unfortunatly one group of friends wasn't so smart.

"Move it Brats!" grunted Vegeta as he barged through the quartet.

"Hey whats tour problem hothead!" replied Sharpner, several Z Warriors began looking mighty concerned, Bulma just slapped her forehead and groaned "Oh Noooo, not again".

"What was that Blondie!" he growled spinning on his heel to face Sharpner.

"He asked you what your problem is Shorty!" replied Videl hotly.

"Stay out of it Wench!" retorted Vegeta now focusing on the girl.

"What did you just call me?!" she yelled back.

"Wench" he repeated bluntly.

"Why I'm gunna kick your ars-" she started but was cut off as Gohan stood in fornt of her and practically growled "Back OFF Vegeta!".

Vegeta ws caught off guard by this sudden show of aggression, 'Amazing, she must be his future mate' he figured, 'might as well have some fun.'

(This would be where I thought of ending it but didn't MWAH HAHAHA HAAAA!)

(However this next but this next bit is where I thought of some experimental content,  
So if you don't like the way it goes from here then Review and... well... I dunno,  
I'll probably do something about it, but I'll want a reason why you don't like it,  
if you like it then tell me its ok, Thanks)

"Well Kakabrat! What are you going to do when I don't!" he laughed darkly.

"I'm gunna have some fun" he replied, an evil smirk marking his face.

"Oh yeah, prove it, spar" he smirked back assessing the Garden 50ft by 50ft, perfect.  
Videl and the Guys suddenly noticed the worried looks all around the Garden, but more importantly 'What could make Gohan like this? Surely he's not doing it to protect me?  
Anyway, why would I need protecting from this Smartass I could take him!' she thought.

'Why are people backing away anyway?' she wondered, though from the looks on all their faces and their backgrounds in fighting, surely Vegeta couldn't worry them that much.

Meanwhile Gohan was starting to regret his decision, 'CRAP! how do I get out of this without them all knowing my secrets?' unfortunatly he thought too long...

THUMP

The boom that came of the punch was amazing it deafened most present as Vegeta swung his fist straight into Gohan's Cheek, sending Gohan flying through the wall of Capsule Corp.

"Too Easy!" shouted Vegeta, followed by many "Uh Oh"s from the other Friends and Family.

Though Videl & Co were trying to pick their collective Jaws off the floor until Erasa found her voice, "Oh No, Gohan!" she shouted.

Videl however was still in shock at the fact that Vegeta was so strong, 'Oh God, so thats what Gohan was protecting me from, and now look whats happened because of me'.

Meanwhile, Gohan was sat in the rubble of the wall quickly contemplating what he should do, 'I can't just appear out of this rubble unharmed? Plus I need to kick Vegeta's arse!  
Oh Well it was bound to happen sooner or later!' he decided.

Suddenly Gohan burst from the rubble and jumped straight at Vegeta quicker than most people could see, but Videl followed every movement in total shock, his approach and then the punch that sounded with and amazing crunch as Vegeta, taken off guard was launched into the wall at the opposite end of the Garden.

By now Sharpner, Videl, Erasa and Lime were all in rooted to the spot, mouths open wide in suprise, staring at Gohan.

"H-H-How?!?!" asked Videl, "W-What?!" added Sharpner, while Erasa and Lime stayed silent even Lime didn't know Gohan could do that.

Vegeta took this moment as his chance to burst from the rubble of the wall and walk to a spot roughly 25ft from Gohan.

"So Kakabrat has some spine afterall!" he goaded.

"Well Prince of 3, time to hand over the Crown!" retorted Gohan with a sneer as they both slipped into flawless fighting stances.

"Wow this is going to be one hell of a fight" noted Krillen as he made sure to keep his distance.

Videl and the Guys had by now slowly made there way over to the fence behind them and were now trembling with fear. "What's going on!? Thats impossible!" stuttered Sharpner,  
obviously scared at whats going to happen.

"Well time to meet your maker Gohan" shouted Vegeta as he charged straight at Gohan.

(Now this is where I'm finishing it :P )

Well anyone who likes this ending Review please so I know its ok, anyone that doesn't then please tell me why since I'm trying to avoid rushing too many things at once.  
Plus the next Chapter is gunna have the big fight so tell me if ur not to keen but should be fun --Vegeta vs. Gohan-  
Anyway Thanks for Reading. 


	6. Vegeta vs Gohan

Well heres my first attempt a proper fight scene, please review and tell me what you think, I know it may be a little to third person but I'm never good at writing first person fights. Well Enjoy and Review(Yep this will be coming up more and more)Also forgive me lack of fighting term's for Physical attacks, let me know some and I'll replace some of my worst ones.

Apologies for lateness, but I don't have internet in my Accommodation yet and so I'm having difficulties posting new chapters, hopefully Chp 7 will be up soon.

---Chapter 6: Vegeta vs. Gohan---

Vegeta flew at Gohan so fast almost the entire audience in the Garden lost track of him on his approach.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Videl, finding her voice again.

BOOM!

Vegeta's Punch connected, but not where it was supposed to. Instead of hitting Gohan's Cheek it met his raised Forearm where it was blocked. The Shockwaves that resonated from the impact knocked over Videl and the Gang, while the Z Warriors wobbled but kept their footing as the very ground itself shook from the impact.

Gohan and Vegeta seemed to be frozen in time for those few seconds following the blow,  
their smirks ever present on their faces.

Then they were off, both phazed from view as they attacked eachother full strength (for their normal forms). Loud Bangs, Booms, Smashs and Cracks were heard all over the place as the two combatants reappeared every few moments during the exchange of some of the bigger blows.  
Gohan attacked with a ferocity that surprised Vegeta, His blows were much stronger than he had ever seen him throw except against Cell. Gohan came into attack, but all Vegeta matched him blow for blow. Vegeta then managed to connect with a huge uppercut that sent Gohan reeling a good 75ft of the ground, where he quickly righted himself and blocked the follow up double handed Axe Blow from Vegeta. The battled raged on.

What surprised Videl the most was not the power and speed of the fight, but the fact that it was also happening in the air, as well as the ground. This fight was just like the Cell Games, 'These are the 'Tricks' Dad said they were using, there real, there all Real!' she laughed internally. 'Wow, There moving so fast!' she added finally noting the incredible pace of the fight.

Suddenly the fight seemed to shift into high gear as the rate and power of the visible impacts increased dramatically. The Shockwaves of the blows shook the surrounding ground and knocked Videl and the Guys as well as a few of the Z Warriors off their feet and pushed them into the ground.  
"That all you got Brat!" shouted Vegeta as he knocked Gohan away.  
Gohan answered with a huge spike in his energy as he launched himself at Vegeta with new vigor pushing Vegeta to his limits.  
'Wow, this much all for that Human Wench?, don't tell me she's the one he's chosen'  
thought Vegeta as he started to tire, luckily Gohan's sudden burst of energy failed him and he started loosing power much more quickly.

--Meanwhile 100 Miles away---

"Jeez Kid, you just had to get into a fight didn't you" grunted Piccolo,

"Well at least we won't get there for another hour" thanked Dende (well himself I guess?)

--Back in the Fight--

"Come on Brat, getting tired already?" sneered Vegeta enjoying himself.

"You Wish Vegetable!" responded Gohan with a grunt as he allowed himself to fully enjoy the fight, 'Too late to worry about what they'll find out now' he thought to himself.  
'Better just make it easier to expain though' he added.

"Hey Vegeta, bet I you can't beat me without going Super!" he boasted.

"Oh, is that a challenge Kakabrat! Then I accept!" he shouted back between blows.

'Few at least I don't have to explain 'Gold Fighters' now' he chuckled to himself.

For the next three-quarters of an hour the fight raged on without using any Ki blasts.

Then it happened, the first one was thrown, by a quickly tiring Vegeta. Suddenly the flood gates opened as hundreds, then thousands of yellow and blue Ki blasts lit up the sky as both Gohan and Vegeta blitzed each other trying to blast through the others defense.

By now not only was the Garden the only place there were spectators but also most of West City was watching.

However Gohan and Vegeta didn't care as they were so consumed with the battle that they forgot to watch their aim. The interchange of blasts lit up the now darkening sky. All of the blasts were deflected however and though not very powerful, rained down upon the innocent city. Trees caught fire, Buildings were damaged or destroyed and cars were totalled as the blasts created sizeable craters in anything the touched.

"A-Amazing" stuttered Tien who although he still trained could never hope to fight on that level.

"I-Its Beautiful" stuttered Videl at the display of lights in the sky, until the blast fell in the direction of the garden, which sent the guests scattering for cover.

Suddenly a rather large blast headed for Videl who froze at the sight of it.

"Videl LOOK OUT!!!" screamed Erasa in panic.

Just before the blast hit Gohan phazed into view before her and batted the blast away easily. "You Ok, Videl" he asked looking rather battered and bruised before once again flying at Vegeta, and the fight continued.

---10 Minutes Later---

Both Vegeta and Gohan appeared in the middle of the Garden following the largest shockwave yet, Vegeta's fist implanted in Gohan's Cheek, the trademark battle smiles you only see on Saiyans during the heat of a great battle clearly apparent on both their faces.

Vegeta slowly lowered his fist and both Gohan and Vegeta stood still wathching one another closely during this moments rest.

Videl took this time to examine them both.

The Fight had really taken its toll on Gohan and Vegeta as they both looked to be blunt Fked (Yay I got censor something, I know its sad...)

Both their clothes were ruined, Gohan's Gi was missing most of its leftside and the right leg from the knee down was gone, as well as the various holes throughout, Gohan himself was bruised and a small trickle of blood had made itself know running from his mouth before he wiped it away, while breathing hard.

Vegeta wasn't doing much better if anything worse as his spandex was speckled with large hole all over it. His body was battered and bruised and his nose looked broken,  
and he was panting very hard.

Yet they looked like they could fight for several more hours.

'Amazing, I never knew anyone could fight like that, let alone Gohan!' noted Videl in complete awe, 'Its amazing, I wonder if Gohan can teach me that?' she pondered silently.

"Well it looks like its finally over" mentioned Yamcha letting out the breath he was holding.

"Knowing Saiyans as I do, I seriously doubt it!" replied Krillen sarcastically.

"Well at least they didn't go Super" replied Yamcha thankfully.

Krillen was right.

"Hey Vegeta, how about one last Showdown, Ki-Blast Style" suggested Gohan.

"Fine" responded Vegeta, jumping back to one side of the garden, while Gohan moved to the other.

"KAAAAA-MEEEEEE" started Gohan taking up his pose.

"Gaaliiiicc Guuunnn" started Vegeta in his own pose.

'What now?!?!?' thought Videl.

"CRAP, TAKE COVER!!!" shouted Krillen as he ducked behind a nearby wall.

Videl and then noticed the huge balls of Ki forming in the two combatants' hands and panicked. "OVER HERE!" shouted Erasa as she pulled Sharpner and Lime behind a nearby wall.

Videl quickly ducked behind a small cocrete pillar just big enough to shield her and peeped round the corner to watch the fight.

Dende and Piccolo were just approaching when they sensed the hude build up of energy.

"Oh No, Dende you better brace yourself, this is gunna be a big one." stated Piccolo,  
Dende quickly followed his advice.

"HAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE" continued Gohan as he fought to contain the massive amount of energy within his cupped hands.

Vegeta just gathered his energy to even greater heights as he prepared his final move.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
"FIIIIIRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" they both screamed releasing their Energy Beams,  
The Legendary Kamehameha against the supreme Galic Gun.

Videl thought nothing had happened as she listened from behind her pillar as they both thrusted their hands out before them, until two MASSIVE beams erupted from their owners and collided with one another creating a 40ft ball of Ki that expanded the more energy they pumped into the conflict, the Light emitted from the clash blinded people for miles around as the light form the blast could be seen from deep in space.

"Amazing" shouted Videl to herself as the beams fought for dominance.

The Shockwaves sent out from the collision and the sheer energy flowing through the air caused hairs to stand on end and the very ground itself to split and the pillar Videl hid behind to crack.

Suddenly Vegeta's beam lost power and began to lose ground to Gohan's, that is until he pushed with all his might and with a grunt of effort pumped even more power into his beam, this time it was Gohan's turn to run low on power.

Unfortunately Gohan was completely out of energy and so his beam failed.

'Shit! If I don't do something that beam'll kill me!' he realised in horror, 'Only one thing I can do' he added.

With a sudden roar Gohan burst into his Super Saiyan form and watched as the beam smashe into himself.

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as the combined blast tore at his Super Saiyan body,  
which thankfully was a lot tougher than his normal form.

Luckily the blast didn't kill him, but launched him backwards into Capsule Corp where he made a second hole in the wall right next to the first. As the rest of the wall collapsed on him he fell out of Super Saiyan.

"Oooops didn't want to kill him" mumbled Vegeta as he fell forwards onto his hand and knees.

That was it the fight was over, Vegeta won (Awwww, wasn't my idea, lol :P )

The rest of the city would now spend the rest of the day in Chaos over the fight, etc.  
(Well for now, In case you were wondering)

The Gang slowly crawled out from their hiding places as did the rest of Gohan's Family and friends.

"Now that was a fight" exclaimed Tien as he stretched and then lifted Chaoutzu onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, not seen one like that for a while" replied Krillen

"Hey anyone see Gohan!" yelled Bulma as she looked around.

"I think hes in the hole" shouted Yamcha pointing to the second hole in the Capsule Corp outer wall.

"Gohaan!" shouted Videl as she ran over to the rubble and started throwing big chunks out of the way, quickly followed by Chichi.

Vegeta however just got up and stumbled inside and went to clean himself up.

Videl and Chichi quickly found Gohan who was unconcious(sp?) and very, very badly beaten.

Sharpner, Erasa and Lime could only stand to one side, while Videl and Chichi extracted Gohan from the rubble. "Is he going to be ok?" asked Erasa to whoever would listen.

"He should be fine with a little rest" responded Chichi.

"We'll be able to help with that" said Picollo's gruff voice as he and Dende descended upon Capsule Corp.

(Well its that time once again, I hope you enjoyed it?)

So remember to review(see), that means everyone who reads this story cause I really wanna know what you all think and to all those who already have thanks a bunch.  
Now I wanna know what you thought of that, slow/fast/interesting/boring/etc.

Thanks for Reading.


	7. Godly Greetings & Secrets Told?

Sorry for the time-lapse, but this story is having to come second place to my studies as I'm back at University now and won't be able to update that fast. Remember to keep Reviewing though so that its still worthwhile me continuing.  
---Chapter 7: Godly Greetings & Secrets Told-  
"We'll be able to help with that" said Picollo's gruff voice as he and Dende descended upon Capsule Corp.

"What?" asked Videl looking up.

"Ohhh NOOO! its the attack of the Boogeymen!" shouted Sharpner as he ran for cover.

"Wow thats such a nice shade of Green" commented Erasa as they touched down on the patio next to Gohan.

Lime just stood completely still in shock.

(Gohan's friends are acting strange because of the emotional shock of the last 2 hours)

"What are you?" asked Videl curiously to Piccolo

"Aliens" replied Piccolo flatly, expecting her to freak out, but he got kind of worried for her sanity when being overly calm she just replied "oh" quietly.

"Oh Dende, could you heel him please?" asked Chichi pleadingly.

"Of Course I will Mrs Son" replied Dende as he placed his hands on Gohan's Chest and concentrated on healing him.

Videl once again stared in awe as both Dende and Gohan glowed with a faint yellow light. Almost immediatly all of Gohan's bruises faded away and all his cuts healed,  
much to Videl and Erasa's amazement.

"Wow how did you do that?" asked Videl in wonder.

"Oh I've always been able to do it" answered Dende turning to face Videl after he finished healing Gohan.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Chichi gently shaking Gohan awake, until...

"HEY, Wake up Kid!" grunted Piccolo kicking Gohan in his side.

Gohan shot awake and jumped to his feet to avoid the usual following blow.

"Oh, Hi Piccolo, Dende" he greeted politely.

"So how are you doing Gohan?" asked Dende, "Fine thanks, I feel even stronger than before".

"Yeah, I can heal energy now as well because of the position" he responded.

"What Position?" asked Videl cutting in.

"Oh yeah, these are my friends, Videl, Sharpner, Erasa and Lime he said, again pointing them out including Sharpner who was still hiding behind some bushs.

"Guys this is Piccolo, my sensei and Dende, Guardian of Earth" continued Gohan.

Several "Hi"s and "Hello"s followed as they all greeted one another.

"So what is Guardian of Earth then?" asked Videl as she properly joined the conversation.

"Oh it just means I watch over the world and stuff, I think you know it as 'Kami' or something like that" he replied.

"Y-You m-mean you're K-Kami" she asked in shock once again, this last bit of knowledge was a little hard to swallow, as she was already on information overload with everything else she had learnt today,

#1Gohan knows Bulma Briefs #2 Gohan is Saiyaman #3 Gohan is a 'Saiyan' (Whatever that means)  
#4Gohan can fight 'well'  
#5Gohan can do stuff seen at the Cell Games #6 -Gohan knows Kami/God ----------------------------------------------

"Wow" is all she could muster as a reply.

Erasa was already on the ground out cold as the days happenings finally caught up with her and she fainted out cold.

"So Kid, looks like you had one hell of a fight?" noted Piccolo a small smirk now on his face.

"Yeah I guess we did" replied Gohan a grin plastering his face.

"Well Dende's already wiped the minds of the city so, what about these four?" he asked gesturing towards Videl and the others.

"What do you mean Wipe our minds?!" asked Videl raisng her voice as she walked straight up to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Well Piccolo can make you all forget tonight, so that you won't hate me after today"  
replied Gohan to Videls enquiry, the Videl looked on the edge of tears at the look of sorrow Gohan had on his face as he spoke.

"Gohan, we could never hate you!" she replied, "Your too good a friend for us to ever hate you" carried on Videl trying to snap him out of this little flunk he had fallen into.

"Really?" asked Gohan, "Really!" Videl confirmed reassuringly.

"Thankyou Videl" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Its Ok Piccolo, these guys are fine knowing" he told Piccolo as he finally broke eye contact with Videl.

Chichi who had been standing off to one side couldn't help but smile at the scene,  
her Gohan was growing up and he had, for once in his life, True Friends of his own.  
'And maybe a Girlfriend, Oh I'll get Grandchildren' she thought to herself stars appearing in her eyes. (Well Chichi is Chichi, lol)

"Ok so whos looking after the world if Kami is down here" asked Videl with more confindence.

"Oh my friend and 'servant' Mr Popo is looking after things while i'm gone" Dende replied politely.

"Hey, Gohan can I have a word with you in private?" she asked turning to face Gohan.

"Sure, just follow me" he replied as he walked inside Capsule Corp, he lead her through the labyrinth of corridors to a room not far from the main Living Area.

"So Videl what did you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat down on a small chair.

"Well I want to know how you can do all that?!" she asked a little harshly.  
"Do all What?" he asked cluelessly "Fly, SHOOT LIGHT FROM YOUR HANDS!" she all but screamed back at him annoyed.  
"Oh you mean how do I use Ki, well with training of course" he replied "What kind of training?" she asked now puzzled, because she had tried most kinds of training available in an attempt to get stronger than her Father.  
"Ki Training, all you need to to do is learn to use your Ki and then you just have to practice and you get Stronger" he explained.  
"Could you teach me?" she asked "Well I suppose its possible?" he reasoned.  
"Will you?" she replied Suddenly he realized the trap he had walked himself into, 'Crap! Now What, I've never taught anyone before except Goten, and he learnt it quick cause he's part Saiyan'  
he thought to himself.  
"Well, Ok, why not" he replied.  
"You mean it Gohan!" she asked excitedly getting to her feet and hugging Gohan before she could stop herself, not to say they separated amazingly quickly, a pink hue staining both their faces.  
"Erm, Well lets go and find the others then" he suggested.  
"Yeah, okay" she replied making for the door.  
So they both headed out of the room and proceeded to travel through the maze of corridors leading to the Living Area.

-Meanwhile, Erasa, Sharpner and Lime were being show their rooms by Bulma, where they would be spending the next night, she had put them in a small guest flat, that had four rooms that all shared a Kitchen, bathroom and small Living Area if its own. The Room itself was designed specifically for friends/family when they decided to stay for a night or two.  
"Hey Guys" greeted Videl and Gohan as they approached their friends.  
"Well Gohan, this is where you and your friends will be staying tonight, I hope its ok?" asked Bulma.  
"Sure its fine Thanks" replied Gohan as Bulma, excused herself and walked off towards her lab.  
"So... Erm.. well I think I've got some explaining to do" stated Gohan as he gestured for his friends to sit on a couple of the Sofas around the room.  
"So what do you want to know Guys?" he asked, as they all but Videl eyed him warily.  
"H-How can you f-fight like t-that" asked Erasa with a very hesitant look at Gohan.  
"Well its simple, you just need to train" replied Gohan carefully.  
"So does that mean you could teach us?" asked Sharpner, which was what Gohan was expecting.  
"I'm sorry, but without any prior Martial Arts experience I probably can't teach you." replied Gohan with a voice full of sorrow.  
"Can't you at least try Gohan?" asked Erasa.  
"I'm sorry but without training your 'Ki' energy would be too small for you to find" he answered.  
With that, all his friends looked away and started to brood over the fact that they can never train to fight like Gohan.  
"But if you guys do some Martial Arts training you can learn, can't they Gohan!" salvaged Videl much to Gohan's annoyance, 'Bugger, well as long as I'm not the one training them in Martial Arts that should be OK, then I can just let Videl train them' he pondered.  
"Of Course, and the best one to do that is one of your friends that was here at the Reunion"  
piped up Erasa, 'Shit...' thought Gohan.  
"Well I can't teach you though because I promised to teach Videl" he noted.  
"Wow, so you mean we can learn if we train with one of your friends" asked Erasa hopefully.  
"Of Course" replied Gohan calmly, though on the inside he was really beating himself up for letting Videl get him into these situations.  
рO..k... so Guys are you really going to trainс asked Videl sceptically.  
рSure, it would be so cool to be able to fly and make those pretty beams of lightс replied Erasa excitedly, Gohan quickly made a mental note to warn his Family 'Friends' not to teach them.  
рWell, what shall we do for the rest of the night thenс asked Gohan, clearly trying to lead his friends off 'that' topic.  
"Well what can we do?" asked Lime.  
"Well we can 'DO' whatever we want" replied Gohan.  
"So we can watch TV then" asked Erasa, while looking for a TV.  
"Erm. Gohan, there's no television" said Videl sarcastically, until her and the others' jaws dropped as Gohan pushed a button on a remote control and a 50" TV eased out from a table against the wall.  
"Well shall we!" replied Gohan smugly.  
"Oh we shall." responded Erasa in awe.  
(Well that is the End of this Chapter :P)  
I know my Grammar and spelling may not be the best so feel free to have a go at me for it, as long as you REVIEW!!! Also I am planning a sequel, a typical Highschool G/V of sorts, well at the least its gunna be in a Highschool. If you don't like the idea, mention it in a review and if enough people complain I will change the plans. 


	8. Morning of Disaster Finally

Sorry for the late upload, but this story is having to come second place to my studies however I'm back but still won't be able to update that fast. Remember to keep Reviewing though so that its still worthwhile me continuing.  
Also this Chapter is a very quick awkward chapter, it is helping me spin the story into the one I mentioned about OSH. There is a slightly darker edge to this Chapter though it won't last too long. Thanks for reading so far. Also some strange spacing?

--Chapter 8: Morning of Disaster -  
As the night went on Gohan, Videl, Erasa, Sharpner and Lime watched TV until.

"Hey lets play game" moaned a bored Videl.

"Ok!" agreed Gohan a little to quickly.

Erasa reluctantly removed eyes from the Television and joined in the conversation.  
"What shall we play then?" she asked slightly upset.

"How about Monopoly" suggested Gohan.

"Nah, thats borin!" retorted Sharpner.

"So what do YOU suggest Sharpie" replied Videl coming to Gohan's defense.  
"How about Cha-rades!" he retorted sarcastically.

Videl mock slapped her forehead, "Oh No! The World's Ending, Sharpie just had a good Idea!" she taunted.  
The others laughed, while Sharpner crossed his arms and sulked.

So for the next hour they all played Cha-rades, Gohan winning with his excellent guessing on Videl's butterfly, Sharpner's Hercule, Erasa's impression of Cooking and even Lime's Saiyaman impression.  
All in all they had an excellent time, and this continued on into the early hours of the morning until Gohan decided it was getting late.

"Hey Guys, I think its about time we got some sleep?" he stated.  
"Awwwww!" moaned the others.  
"Goooohan pwease" asked Videl, and with the use of that magic of weird words, he crumbled.  
"Fine as long as we can go outside for a bit, its too stuffy in here" he replied.  
"Ok, Thanks Gohan!" replied Videl and the 'Gang' as they proceeded out the door and headed outside towards the garden, leaving Gohan in the room.  
"Sheesh they could at least wait for me" he grumbled out loud to himself.  
Then he noticed them down below his window, which just happens to be on the 2nd floor and he decided to catch up.

"Well at least I don't have to hide any secrets now" he reasoned as he opened the window and flung himself out. Three perfectly executed pirouettes(sp?) later and he touched down perfectly next to Sharpner, who just had time to gasp before screaming like a little girl and fainting.(A/N I'm in an evil mood ) )  
The others spun round in shock, looked over the situation and burst into laughter.

'Guess he could have taken that better' thought Gohan as he eyed Sharpner like he was a loon.  
"Ok, well anyway what do you want to do?" he asked, dismissing Sharpner's behavior.  
"Dunno?" replied Videl as she started down CC's main driveway.

"Let's go get some Late night snacks!" piped up Erasa enthusiastically, "It looks like its still open" she added, pointing to a light coming from a small Garage/Shop on the end corner of the street in front of Capsule Corp.  
"Sure lets go" added Gohan.

As they reached the main gates Gohan touched a small device clipped to his waist, and the gates slowly drew open, and after they passed the gates shut quietly behind them.

"How'd you do that Gohan, asked Videl as they walked down the pavement.  
"What the gate? Bulma lent me a remote during our stay" he replied pointing to the small silver device clipped onto his belt as they came to a halt about 20 metres from the shop.  
"Cool, so, WHA--" she started till she noticed that Sharpner, Erasa and Lime had stopped. 3 Gunmen were holding up the shop and had taken a 20 something woman hostage,  
Videl automatically bolted towards the doors.

Before Gohan had fully grasped the situation, she had smashed through the doors and floored the first guy who had been busy grabbing money from the till.  
Gohan instantly rushed into the shop and using his super-speed disarmed the Gunman who was holding the hostage, in the blink of an eye Gohan had knocked him unconscious and was checking if the hostage was ok when.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gohan spun round to see a scene that sent chills through his very soul, He saw it as if in slow motion, 14 Bullets peppered the area near Videl, 3 struck her, 2 in the Chest and one in the abdomen. The remaining 11 smashed through a window and hit the Fuel pumps outside.

Gohan stared in shock as the worst possible chain of events unfolded, one of the Fuel pumps ignited causing an explosion. Gohan quickly expanded his Ki to protect everyone in the shop from harm, but looked on in horror as Erasa, Lime and Sharpner were all engulfed in the flames from the explosion and then as their bodies were strewn across the Garage's forecourt by the resulting shockwave.  
In that instant Gohan's heart shattered, as he fell to his knees in shock, he looked down on Videl who he had fallen next to and began to weep.

Slowly Videl stirred and opened her eyes, "G-G-Gohan, h-help m-me" she pleaded before loosing consciousness, Gohan's power-level in that single moment pushed straight through Super Saiyan and leveled off at SSJ2, he quickly grabbed hold of her and ran outside carrying her.  
Outside he just as he jumped to fly to Bulma's he spotted his friends, alive? He quickly ran over and checked on their vitals, they were all fading rapidly.

'What do I DO!' he thought as he panicked, 'I WON'T LEAVE THEM!' he continued.  
As if by divine intervention...(coughDENDEcough)

Yamcha landed hurriedly landed next to Gohan and asked "What happened!?" as he looked around in horror. Then he noticed Videl and then Gohan's other friends strewn across the floor and yelled "Quickly Gohan, Take her to Bulma's, I'll follow with these 4 he added as he quickly picked up the four and threw them over and under his shoulders, and took off at high speed across the couple of hundred metres to CC.  
Yamcha's words snapped Gohan out of his shock and he instantly flew straight to Bulma.

--Bulma's Lab-- (0.278 seconds later)

Bulma was gently tinkering with one of her new inventions, while reminiscing on how great the earlier party had been, when.

BOOM! CRASH! CRACK!

Gohan smashed through the walls of CC and appeared next to her.  
"WHAT!!" she screamed in shock at the sudden intrusion, until she noticed Videl and yelped "What happened Gohan"

"S-S-Shes Hurt!" he stuttered in panic. "Please help her!" he begged.  
Bulma quickly darted over to her Case of Capsules and extracted No. 456 and clicked it, throwing in the centre of the floor.

POOF!

A Large device with 8 large slender Saiyan 'healing' pods appeared in the centre of the floor.  
"Quickly, Place her in one of the pods" she instructed hurriedly, which he did moments later.  
Yamcha suddenly appeared through the hole Gohan had made and landed next to Gohan.

"Them too" she added to Gohan, who quickly took his friends from Yamcha and placed them in the pods. She quickly pushed a small Green button on the machine's Control Panel. As soon as the button was pushed the doors to each pod closed and began to fill with a green liquid. (think Frieza's healing pods)

"What's happening?" asked Gohan worried.  
"The Pod's will heal them, but it may cause some severe side effects" answered Bulma cautiously.  
"What do you mean!?" he yelled.  
"I mean that those pods were made for Saiyans and I don't know what will happen to humans" she all but yelled in a panicked reply.

Over the next 12 hours Gohan sat by the healing pods continuously, even when Bulma said that they would make a full recovery he stayed, ever watching for any kind of movement from his friends.  
As time went on Gohan was forced by exhaustion to get some sleep... Next to the pods.  
Yamcha and Bulma were in the Kitchen "How're they doing?" Yamcha asked Bulma as she stared out the back window deep in thought.

"Well Videl and the others will make a full recovery, though it does worry me if their will be any complications.  
"What do you mean?" he asked as he took a seat at the Kitchen table. Bulma slowly turned towards him and answered, "Well the pods are made for Saiyans""So?" he asked "Its the pods, they infuse your body with new DNA to repair any damage" she continued.

"And?" asked Yamcha, still clueless.  
"Those pods have Saiyan DNA, and I don't know what it will do to their bodies." she answered awkwardly, "Saiyan and Human DNA is certainly compatible, Gohan, Goten and Trunks are proof of that, but for a human to be repaired with it, I'm worried that they may reject the Saiyan DNA, which would ultimately lead to death for all of them" she finished explaining.

"Oh..." replied Yamcha trailing off with silent understanding.  
For the next few hours They both stayed in that awkward silence awaiting their revival.

(7 hours later)

"oooh, where am I?" graoned Gohan groggily as he awoke to his discomfort in some really painful chair. 'VIDEL!' he thought, the realisation hitting him like a-a-a-a Vegeta Punch (Sorry its stupid, but what else actually would hurt him that much)

he quickly jumped up and span round to se if they were okay. To his shock and Joy when he looked towards Videl, he was met by a questioning glance from her open eyes.

"Videl your OK!" he yelled in joy that tripled when he noticed that all of them were giving him questioning glances as he ran his eyes over each of his friends.  
He quickly opened the pods, which opened with a strange SWOOSH and helped each of his friends out of the pods.

"What happened?" they all asked him expectantly.  
"Well, you got hurt in an explosion" replied Gohan not mentioning Videl's getting shot,  
"You were all really hurt so me and Yamcha brought you here and put you in these 'healing'  
pods. he continued at the shocked looks from his friends.  
"I've never heard of healing pods" asked Videl suspiciously,  
"Well, technically their not for human use, only Saiyan, Bulma made the-" he started to explain to be be cut off sharply by Erasa and Videl simultaneously.  
"BULMA, AS IN THE BULMA BRIEFS!!" they shouted together.  
"Of course? who else?" asked Gohan, reeling back in shock at their outburst.  
"You never said you knew Bulma Briefs", they stated in wonder, seemingly forgetting about their near brush with death.

"Y-You met her yesterday?" replied a startled and confused Gohan,  
"It's amnesia" answered Bulma as she entered the room, "It appears to be one of the side effects of the healing pods. Hopefully its only temporary" she explained,  
Suddenly she noticed that Gohan's 3 friends staring at her awe and realised that this was going to be awkward.

'How can they not remember anything?' he thought feeling down.  
Bulma quickly led the 3 friends out of the lab to allow Gohan some time to think over this latest revelation.  
'I suppose its for the best,' he reasoned, 'but it was nice to have someone my age to share my secret with' he continued now deep in thought, over the next 15 minutes he came to the conclusion that he won't tell then again unless they remember, but he will still watch out for them none the less.  
Meanwhile Bulma gave Erasa, Videl and Sharpner a brief 5 minute physical and then lead them upto the main lounge area, where Gohan slowly joined them.

"Gohan were sorry, we didn't realise what had happened." they all apologised as he entered the room. "It must have been horrible" continued Videl sorrowfully.

Over the next hour and a half Gohan related to them a very watered down story of what happened at the party, making Vegeta and his fight seem like nothing but a simple misunderstanding and more like an ordinary fist fight. (Though even with Saiyans would probably still destroy the planet.  
Excepting his explanation, Videl noticed it was a Sunday night(If it isn't... tough)  
and she quickly offered to take the 5 of them home. Gohan said he would stay at CC, and so his 4 Amnesiac friends made off for home in Videl's Jet Copter.

Gohan quickly went to find Bulma and ask her what he should do now.  
"Just let them discover things for themselves" she advised, "though watch out for any side-effects from the pod treatment." she cautioned.

"Anyway, Get to bed Gohan, you have school in the morning, you'll be exhausted" she bluntly told him. So Gohan quickly walked up to one of the guest rooms to get a good nights sleep.

CHAPTER END+

This chapter may seem a little fast, but that's mainly cause I'm not too keen on this kind of chapter, it just seemed necessary to spin the story in the required direction.  
I know it might not be as good as the other Chapters, but its the first writing I've done in a few months so please bare with me, This is not the start of a dark twist but a way of steering the story towards the OSH one mentioned previously and also set the story for a Sequel, I shall be mentioning said sequel in one of my Forum's to see which one I should write next. If you have any requests feel free to ask in a Review and also as always comments correcting bad spelling and Grammar are much appreciated.  
I an very sorry for not updating sooner but it had been really awkward getting time just to sit down, relax and write these stories.  
Enjoy


	9. Shadow Memories & Ouch!

Hi, heres the latest Chapter in The Family Reunion, Some of you may be glad to know that I'm not gunna turn this into a spontaneous Saiyans fic, though thats not to rule anything out for certain except 'spontaneous?  
Enjoy!

Ghostly Flashback --Chapter 9: Shadow Memories and Ouch!-

(Monday Morning 7:00AM)

'Finally, No Goten' thought Gohan as he rolled over in his Guest room bed, 'Five more minutes won't hurt' he muttered without opening his eyes.

...OOOOF!

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!", screamed a small voice.

"WHAT!!" screamed Gohan in alarm, "How can he be here!" he yelled throwing the young Demi-Saiyan off of him.

"Owww"

Gohan quickly opened his eyes to search for is Brother, but was greeted not by the usual Black spiky hair but by the lavender hair of Trunks.

"Oh sorry Trunks" he muttered only half meaning it, "That hurts.

"Doesn't matter cause Breakfasts ready!" he yelled running out the door.

Gohan quickly (as in at super-speed) washed and got ready into his usual school attire being baggy pants and top, and then ran for the table in a hope that any food was left because if he knew Vegeta, and he did, he was going to eat all Gohan's share in revenge.

Gohan quickly reached the Kitchen but as he cleared the last corner.

Unluckily for Gohan Vegeta was already from the looks of it more that 3/4 the way through Gohan's share of food and still going, until Gohan dived at his food and wolfed down what he could.  
Unfortunately he only managed 1/5 his usual share and could only sit glaring at Vegeta feeling utterly unfulfilled.

"Serves you right Kakkabrat!" he grunted, and Gohan could of sworn he saw a shadow of horror in Vegeta's eyes as he no doubt pictured the result of Gohan's prank at the party.  
At that Vegeta stormed out of the Kitchen, no doubt heading for the GR.

"I can make you some more if you like?" asked Bulma Gohan turned green at the memory of the last of Bulma's cooking he had eaten,

Think Vegeta's problem 2 days ago and then imagine it happening 2 days straight.  
"N-No T-Thanks" stuttered Gohan in fear, ever since that day Bulma had ordered every meal including Breakfast from local food places, much to her dislike.

As soon as Trunks finished he also ran off to places unknown around CC leaving Bulma and Gohan alone at the dinner table.

After a short silence Bulma cautiously asked, "What are you going do about Videl and the others?", "Your going to have to tell them eventually, its only fair"  
"I don't know? They may get hurt again" he said doubtfully.  
"It doesn't matter Gohan, it must be a horrible thing to not know what happened to yourself" she warned him.  
"Still I'm not going to tell them unless they say something" he decided.

He then offered his thanks for her hospitality and went to collect his things and proceeded to CCs backdoor.

As he walked into the centre of the Garden he looked around appreciatively at the repairs Bulma's robots had performed on the Garden and the main building, repairing the Craters and the two holes in the wall created by his and Vegeta's 'Spar.

He quickly leaped into the air and set off for school.

--Meanwhile at Videl's -

Videl had already gotten up was currently combing her hair as she contemplated the hole in her memory.

'Why do I feel like Gohan wasn't telling me the whole story?' she wondered silently 'Hopefully it will come back in time' she continued,

She remained deep in thought right until she started to head for school.

--With Gohan-

Meanwhile Gohan approached the outer-boundaries surrounding Satan City,  
"Better disguise Myself?" he thought out-loud, as he quickly pushed the familiar button on his watch, after a few seconds his vision became tinted as the helmets Visor and the rest of his Saiyaman costume materialised around him.

--With Videl-

Videl was slowly flying across Satan City in her Jet Copter, suddenly to her distant right she noticed Saiyaman heading in a similar direction to herself.  
'Must be on is usual rounds' she wondered shifting to an intercept course.

Gohan quickly noticed her and panicked, in an instant he had disappeared from view as he jumped to his super-speed and quickly appeared at school.  
Videl was slightly taken aback by his reactio-  
An image of Gohan and her sat in a small room appeared in her mind,  
"I know your secret Gohan!" she remembered saying  
'What was that!' she thought suddenly taken aback from what seemed like a flash of a Memory, or more precisely the Shadow of a Memory that was just beyond her grasp,  
'Found out Gohan's secret? What could that mean?' she pondered, new questions cropping up all the time.

Gohan upon landing at school quickly reverted back to his normal clothes and headed for his classroom.

Videl having landed and capsulated her Jet Copter headed through OSH's main entrance and proceeded to head for her classroom.  
Upon arriving she noticed Gohan was yet to arrive, but she spotted the rest of the Gang immediately and took her usual seat beside them.

Gohan on the other hand had arrived 5 minutes ago, however he was still trying to get up the confidence to face is friends, he was feeling awful for not telling them everything.  
'But its for the best' he berated himself,  
'Come on Gohan, you can do this, just walk through the door' he continued.  
And with that, he built himself up and walked into the Classroom.

"Hey, Gohan!" Erasa shouted startling Gohan.  
He quickly ran up the stairs and took his seat next to Videl, "Hi" he replied sheepishly as he sat down with an awkward smile,  
"How are you all feeling?" he asked, the smile being replaced with a genuine look of deep concern and sorrow.

"Were all OK" replied Videl quickly noticing the look in his eyes.  
'Why does he look so sorry' she wondered until.  
"I'm Sorry" he spluttered quietly,

"What for its not like you could have done anything to help us Gohan, an explosion is an explosion no one could of prevented it" replied Videl trying to comfort him, but she was even more shocked when at the staggering flash of guilt that appeared in his eyes at her attempts to console him. As he turned away from her she could have sworn she saw shame in his eyes as well.

'WHAT HAPPENED! What could make Gohan like this!' she screamed within herself.  
However slowly over he day the shame and guilt vanished from Gohan's eyes as he hid his true feelings.

BRIIIIINNNNNGG!

At the sound of the last bell, he and the Gang headed down to their lockers together.  
"Gohan, why are you being so quiet?" she asked rounding on him.  
"What's wrong? Is their something still wrong with us?" she started becoming more concerned.  
"N-No, nothing like that, I Promise." he stammered guiltily.

"THEN SPIT IT OUT!!" she yelled throwing a punch at Gohan in anger,

CRUNCH!...

Gohan's cheek fractured.

"Ooooooowwww!" he yelled in pain, "Why'd you do that" he yelped wincing in pain.

'Anyway, why did that hurt so much?' he wondered.

"I'm so sorry Gohan!" she apologised as she looked shocked at her own actions,  
"I swear I didn't mean to" she yelped looking for the first time, near to tears.  
"It's OK! Honestly look I'm fine" replied Gohan trying to comfort her, which half worked till he winced again.

"What happened!?" yelled Erasa as she and the Gang ran back to see what had happened.  
"I-I-I-I h-h-hit G-Gohan" she replied half stammering, half sobbing.

"What?!" yelped Lime and Erasa in unison, but for different reasons.

'How could Videl hurt Gohan so much' she pondered silently, 'He's so Strong' she finished.  
Gohan however was the most shocked, you see he can sense energy and at the moment just before impact her power-level had risen some 20 times, which allowed her to hit him hard enough to cause the Fracture.

"I better head home" noted Gohan to his friends, though when Videl looked in his eyes she didn't see any trace of fear or hatred, what startled her more was the look of wonder and also an odd respect in his eyes. However Videl recognised that particular look of respect, she had seen it many times between fighters,

'But Gohan's no fighter?' she thought confused.  
Gohan quickly turned and walked around the nearest corner, once he rounded the corner he vanished in a SWOOSH!

"Did you guys here that?" asked Shapner,  
"Yeah" replied Erasa and Lime,  
"What?" asked Videl not hearing anything.  
"That 'swoosh'" explained Erasa.  
"No" replied Videl, "strange" commented Lime as they continued on their way.

Gohan on the other hand stayed at his super-speed right the way back to Bulma's where he hurriedly landed in her back garden and ran into the Kitchen, where he found Bulma sitting with a cup of Coffee.

"Hey Gohan" she greeted, "What happened to your cheek Gohan?!" she asked in slight alarm.  
"Videl did" answered Gohan looking flabbergasted, "She fractured my Cheek" he finished.  
"H-How?!" asked Bulma curious now,  
"With her fist" he replied.  
"WHAT!?" screeched Bulma in shock, "That's impossible" she finished.  
"Gohan, No human should be powerful enough to fracture Saiyan bones, except maybe the Z-Warriors." she stated, while getting up and examining his Cheek.

"Well I thought so to so I didn't defend" he replied "Well lets go to my Lab and I'll see if I can work out how this happened" she suggested,  
leading Gohan from the Kitchen.

(END CHAPTER+)

Well I hope you like it, though if you don't just tell me in reviews and i'll see what I can do to bend the story elsewhere, however if your curious, wait for the next Chapter since its gunna have a partial explantation of what's happening.  
Still as always, please Read & Review, as I always love to get feedback to help in the story. Please be aware that any weird spacing is mainly my Comp's fault when I upload to Fanfiction, since much of it seems to disappear.  
Thanks for Reading!


	10. Working it out?

Sorry I decided to rewrite the chapter since I read it again today and thought it didn't read that well, I hope this is better, Cheers. (Still working on the spacing, does anyone know if the original spacing from a file can be preserved when its uploaded?)

WOW this has been a long time in the making, I finally have time to right again and hope  
to continue where I left off, I hope no one minds too much but my Grammars awful again,  
and since its been a while I may contradict my earlier chapters a tiny bit. I Hope anyone  
who read this from before is still around, and as ever any help with Grammar/Spelling is  
much appreciated. (Oh and my Story telling is a little fast again, I hope this will slow  
down again as I get through the next Chapters (YEP MORE ON THE WAY))

Gohan and Bulma quickly made their way through CC's many corridors, back to the medical  
room containing the pods that had saved Gohan's friends' lives.

"So What happened Gohan?" asked Bulma as she slid into a small desk littered with paper notes and calculations,

"Well she hit me and... Well.. it hurt?" replied Gohan

"Why?" he added questioningly.

"Well lets start from the beginning.." started Bulma quickly,

"Saiyan Bone is incredibly dense, it on average can be up to 10 times as dense, which is a bi-product of it being continuously pummelled and broken down by fighting and training, as such the Saiyan body's incredible ability uses this and one other method of reinforcing the skeletal structure, it also uses Ki, Ki seems to flow through the bone and provide a resistance to energy based and physical attacks. With these two defences it should be impossible for a Human to break Saiyan Bones" she lectured.

"Unless..." she continued

"What!" asked Gohan now curious,

"Well they were bathed in Saiyan DNA,it was the only thing that could save them from the severity of their injuries. It's possible that they have absorbed a small amount of Saiyan DNA which could potentially give them Saiyan traits? Though the DNA shouldn't cause anything more than a few minor changes, though it depends on the exposure" she finished slowly,  
(A/N: who didn't see this coming lol)

There was no reply from Gohan, he couldn't move 'They What!?'

He was shocked from his stupor by Bulma interrupting his thoughts,

"Gohan. Don't worry, it will take time for us to figure this out, but until then I'm 100% sure nothing bad will happen."

"But what will happen to them" responded Gohan sounding slightly frightened.

"Well, I don't know but I don't think it will hurt them, its more likely going to be an 'upgrade' of sorts, though I don't know how it will effect them, maybe you should just get some rest and see how things go, I promise I'll try and help them the best I can." she told him, she then turned to a small computer also on the desk and began her work.

Gohan took this as his cue to leave but before he could make it out the door Bulma shouted

"I think you better see how far these changes go though"

Withot replying he made his way out of CC and slowly down one of the many roads of West City. He ambled along for a long while wondering what might happen when a dark memory floated

to the surface of his mind...

=+FLASHBACK+=

The Explosion tore through the Gas station, Flames flew everywhere making it impossible to see,

he instinctively raised a small Ki barrier to protect himself and the innocent patrons from the

fire.

"VIDEL!" he yelled as he dropped the barrier and ran to her,

"G-G-Gohan, h-help m-me" Videl pleaded before loosing consciousness, the 3 bullets had torn her small body apart, it looked like her liver, lungs and abdomen were all destroyed, let alone punctured.

he quickly gathered her in his arms and ran outside where the site was even worse.

The Carnage was shocking, Cars were burning and one of the Pumps still sprayed a deadly burning

spring of petrol all over the road,

It was then that he spotted his friends, alive but badly burned and barely breathing, when he

spotted blood coming from their ears it struck him, 'This is Fatal!'

As if by a Miracle Yamcha descended from the skies yelling to know what had happened,

Gohan didn't know what to say, but when Yamcha quickly grabbed two of his friends and prompted

Gohan to do the same, he suddenly remembered the situation and grabbed his other friend and

both of them wordlessly flew at top speed for the nearby CC.

=+END FLASHBACK+=

'I'm glad there alive, but what will happen now' he wondered full of dread,

Enough was enough, he would see how things go from tomorrow, he quickly ascended to the sky and

set course for CC again, he would stay there tonight so he could be close-by if his friends

needed him.

------10 hours later (9:00AM)-------

The next day Gohan awoke to the soft chirping of birds outside the windows of his CC penthouse

suite,

'Ah. why can't I always wake up like this' he pondered, remembering his little brother's antics.

Gently probing his cheek he was happy to see that his good old Saiyan body had repaired his Cheek back to full health,

'Well I better head to see the guys' he decided,

After a quick Shower he change into a baggy shirt and pants and headed towards the front of CC.

As he passed Bulma he gave her a quick thanks for the help and stay and made his way outside to

the garden where he quickly leapt into the air and set course for Satan City.

--- 10 minutes later ---

He quietly set down in the suburbs and started to make his way towards the city centre.

Meanwhile Videl jumped up, wide awake...

She had just woken up after a terrible nightmare, the image still haunted her, as her mind

wandered back

=+FLASHBACK+= (THE DREAM)

"I'm dreaming aren't I?" she wondered aloud, as she looked around all she could see was a

Gas station, somehow it seemed familiar..

"Ahhhhh" someone screamed,

she turned to see Gohan fighting a large man,

'Wait Gohan's fighting?!' she notices startled,

Then she felt a tight pain in her chest, she touched her chest, 'It's wet?' she wondered

dumbly.

She gently brought her hands up to eye level and what she saw scared her, BLOOD!

before she could react Fire coated her body and she looked Gohan straight in the eye,

The Horror in his eyes broke her heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed jumping from her bed in a cold sweat.

=+END FLASHBACK+=

"What was that" she whispered to herself in quiet panic alarmed, "What happened" she added.

After a cold shower she dressed and headed out towards Satan City park, she had some thinking

to do.

Meanwhile Gohan had made it to the city centre, he wandered slowly around the shops as he planned what he would say to Videl about the day before, 'Maybe I should apologise?' he decided...

As he wandered he marvelled as always at the difference in pace of city life from what he grew up with, the whole world passed him by without a second thought as thousands of strangers went about their business at a dizzying pace completely oblivious to the many things that happen around them. Spotting the city park he decided he would go and have a sit down and get his thoughts straight.

Wandering gently threw the park he wandered down a gentle slope surrounded by trees, towards a

small secluded fountain he knew from his time hanging with the Gang,

As he walked towards the fountain he remained deep in thought, so much so that he missed the

single solitary figure sat at one of the benches surrounding the fountain,

"Gohan!" yelped Videl in surprise, "Videl!" he gasped back. (A/N: cliché huh)

"What are you doing here?" she asked patting the seat next to her,

"Oh just thinking" he replied, "What about you?" he asked in return,

"Same" she replied quietly, "Its just I had this nightmare last night, it seemed so real, I

just can't shake it off?" she spilled quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Oh" said Gohan, 'I'm not surprised' he noted silently, a look of hurt slowly seeping into his

eyes,

Videl spotted the look and couldn't help herself, "What's wrong Gohan?" she asked alarmed,  
it was not often Gohan had ever shown such a look, the last time was when she had mentioned  
his father, she still couldn't believe he was the late Goku. (A/N who would think this is only  
the third time I mentioned his name in the entire Fic lol)

'Wait what?! his father's Goku?', 'Wait is it?' she wondered confused, suddenly...

=+FLASHBACK+=

Videl was sat on a couch in a small room,

Gohan was sitting opposite her, one of his worried yet infectious smiles plastering his face,

"Well my Father, its Son Goku." he stated happily before getting up and leading the way out of

the room, (A/N: It's there, honestly, its just written in 1D ( . sums it up lol))

=+END FLASHBACK+=

"Videl... Videl, are you ok" repeated Gohan, bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry, I was just.. thinking' she said a little distantly.

'Somethings wrong, I think she's starting to remember' decided Gohan secretly

"Well anyway, sorry about yesterday" apologised Gohan.

"What for?" asked Videl confused, "Getting you upset" he replied gently,

It suddenly hit her why Gohan must be so upset, of course she had hit him yesterday,

"No Gohan, I'm the one that should be sorry" she blurted, "I shouldn't of hit you" she carried on,

'hold on. How come he's not bruised or anything?' she wondered, though she decided she better not bring it up after what she had done.

..

Gohan was taken aback, by the apology, 'if only she knew what I was hiding' he thought,

The conversation slowly carried on to pleasanter things from there, though Gohan couldn't help but wonder how she was feeling, she was always like this anyway, Erasa had warned him she would never show any weakness even if it was killing her inside.

After about an hour Videl excused herself and disappeared amongst the surrounding trees back towards the hustle and bustle of the main City,

'She doesn't seem too bad, though the dreams worry me' he thought as he sat alone in the

clearing.

Deciding it was time to leave he gently increased his power before flying at dizzying speeds

straight up and then towards home,

..

Videl checked her watch to see what time it was and to help plan her next step,

11:12am

Her head snapped round as she felt the strangest sensation she had ever felt coming from

behind her, suddenly after scanning the trees behind her a strange blur shot up and away from

her, she followed it for what seemed like 10 minutes, the feeling faded as the blur disappeared

over the horizon. She glanced at her watch again..

11:13am

'What? I've just been stood watching that thing for 10 minutes?' she wondered worried,

'how can that have only been one minute?' she asked herself confused, though she decided she would figure it out later, first she needed to find out why Gohan acted so strange around her.

(A/N: A weird situation but I will explain, promise :D )

---- END CHAPTER ----

Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and again i apologise for its slight lateness (a minor

6-8 months ;p I will get the next one written soon and I appreciate R&R since it lets me know

if your all enjoying it. Constructive Criticism is also welcomed, especially since I have been

writing in a while. (PS I know this gets hits, so Review lol)

Thanks Again!


End file.
